An airbag system is a type of vehicle safety device designed to inflate during a collision or impact with a surface or a sudden rapid deceleration, in order to provide a vehicle occupant a soft cushioning and restraint during a crash. An airbag system may include an airbag cushion, an inflation module, and a crash sensor device. The crash sensor device may be used to detect a crash.